The Princess and the Goblin King
by LadyCordeliaStuart
Summary: When Willow sends Elora to another world to protect her from Bavmorda, she ends up in a very different world and makes a big impression on a very different king
1. Chapter 1

Willow defiantly faced Bavmorda, holding Elora tightly.

"I'll send her away myself!" he cried. "To a land where evil cannot touch her!"

"There is no such place!" Bavmorda shrieked back. She drew back.

Willow brandished his wand over Elora and swept it across her body.

_"nilgbo ngik, gniolb ingk, aket isth clidh ywaa fmor em!" _Willow cried as he bent over Elora protectively. He straightened up and smiled triumphantly at Bavmorda.

"No…" she said disbelievingly.

Willow unwrapped Elora's blanket to reveal the emptiness inside.

"I will destroy you!" Bavmorda shrieked. She swept out an arm, knocking over a basin of red liquid, and the wand flew into it. She raised it over her head and opened her mouth to cast a spell. Before she could, a bolt of lightning arced out of the sky and struck her. It flowed through her to the liquid, which started smoking and swirling around her. She continued to shriek as it enveloped her and she began to dissolve. Soon, all that was left was the red mist, and then that vanished as well.

Sorsha and Finn Raziel, who had been lying stunned on the ground, sat up and looked around. As Madmartigan burst through the door, Finn asked, "Where's the baby?"

Willow bent behind the altar and reached underneath. "It was just my old disappearing pig trick," he said. "What?"

"What is it?" Sorsha asked.

"She isn't there!" Willlow said.

"Where is she?" Madmartigan asked.

"I don't know! It was just a sleight of hand trick," Willow said.

"Did you cast a spell?" Finn asked.

"It was just a bunch of gibberish. It didn't meant anything," Willow said.

"Oh, no," Finn gasped.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Willow, you have vast magical potential. A wizard as powerful and untrained as you can spontaneously generate unpredictable magic," Finn said.

"But where's Elora?" Willow asked.

"I don't know," Finn said. "But it's up to you to find her."

"This one stinks," said one of the small creatures now holding Elora.

"Of course it does, it's a girl!" another said.

"Girls don't stink!" a third objected.

"Do so!" the second objected.

"What are we even going to do with another?" the second grumbled. "We're crowded enough already."

"I don't know, and I don't care. We just bring it to Jareth. He knows what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

How Willow found his way to the Labyrinth is a long and superfluous tale. Suffice to say it involved trial and error spellcasting and infinite patience. What happened next was the interesting part.

* * *

><p>"Allo," said a little orange worm perched on a ledge in the Labyrinth.<p>

"Huh? Oh, hello there," Willow said politely.

"Care for some tea?" the worm asked.

"Sorry, I have to get to the castle. Do you know which way it is?"

"You want to go to the castle?" The worm said in its countryside English accent. "Why would you want to go there?"

"I'm trying to find a baby," Willow said.

The worm stared at him as if trying to make sense of utter flimflam. "Well if that's what you want, it's that way," he said, and stretched out his neck.

"Thank you," Willow called as he pressed on.

* * *

><p>"Up or down?" Asked a bunch of hands forming themselves into a face.<p>

"Well, I don't think a king would spend much time in the dungeons… up, please."

"He chose up!" The hands called among themselves. They lifted Willow back up through the trap door he'd fallen through.

The castle door was nowhere to be seen when Willow reached the top. He was standing in the middle of a round room ringed with dozens of goblin-sized doors. Luckily for Willow, he was also the size of a goblin. He picked a door and walked through it.

At least he thought he did. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, he found himself right back where he started, about to step through the same door.

"Well, that's not it," Willow said. He tried the opposite door.

That one led to a bottomless chasm. _Why would you even put a bottomless chasm in your castle? _Willow wondered as he carefully shut the door.

The third door just led to a chain of smaller doors, ending with a door smaller than Willow's finger. The fourth door was just painted on the wall.

Willow hesitantly opened yet another door and immediately fell through it. He slammed into what appeared to be vertical ground and looked up to see a door hanging sideways in midair. He got up and looked around to find himself back in the Labyrinth surrounded by topiaries.

_This is going to be a long day.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next thing Willow found was a goblin city, or the start of one. Goblins were milling about every which way carrying materials and raising walls. Other goblins were squabbling over rocks and shooting each other out of cannons, but at least they didn't seem to mind Willow.<p>

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the castle?" Willow asked a goblin who was walking by carrying a bunch of chickens on a plate.

"You're new around here, ain't ya?" She said pleasantly. "We'll need to add in another house for you."

"Oh, no, thank you," Willow said. "I just need to get to the castle."

"You're not staying around? Pity, I could get used to your face," she said, and she winked. "If you must be on your way, take the next two lefts, go straight past a right, take a right at the next fork, go around the giant rabbit topiary- hey! Watch where you aim that!"

She ran off and began scolding two smaller goblins, who were throwing bricks at each other.

_Take the next left, straight past a right… what was next? _Willow thought. _I'd better just move on.  
><em>

* * *

><p>There were the flamboyant red things who were very insistent that Willow play some silly game with them. He felt a little mean, but he just did not have time for that, so he tossed some party sparkers at them. They scattered at first, but within moments they were back.<p>

"Ay, make some more fizzy lightning! We like that game!" their leader asked.

"It's all yours," Willow said. He handed them the handful of sparkers he had in his pocket. When he left them they were merrily throwing them at each other and tossing their heads in water when they caught fire.

"Thanks, funny goblin! Come back and play more sometime!" the leader called after him.

* * *

><p>There was the pack of fairies who buzzed around him and kept biting at him until he finally snatched one and threw it against the wall. It sat there shaking its fist at him and chirping while the others fussed about, giving him time to escape.<p>

* * *

><p>There was the giant mechanical goblin that guarded the entrance to the castle.<p>

"State your business," it demanded.

Willow figured that "I'm here to take one of the babies your king stole" was not the right answer, so he decided it was time to improvise.

"Uh… royal rat-catcher," he said, hoping there were rats in the Labyrinth.

"Very well- wait, if you're a rat-catcher, where are your traps?" the pilot called down.

"I sent them ahead," Willow said with a perfectly straight face.

"Well all right, go on in," said the guard.

_Thank goodness for terrible security, _Willow thought as he walked in.

* * *

><p>Finally, there were the stairs. Stairs, stairs, stairs. Stairs that led into themselves. Stairs that curved in on themselves so they never ended. Stairs that kept going up even though you kept going past the stairs where you started. All in all, it was even worse than the first Labyrinth Willow had had to solve, and he was getting pretty tired of it.<p>

Then he saw Elora.

She was crawling around happy as anything on one of the staircases. Of course, it was hard to tell which one, since half the time when she reached a platform she was on a different staircase.

"Elora!" Willow cried. He ran toward her and predictably found himself farther away the closer he got. Elora proceeded to give him a heart attack by climbing upside-down on one of the staircases.

"Elora, will you stop that?!" Willow shouted. "Just sit still!"

Elora did not.

All the while as Willow was beginning to doubt his sanity and was starting to feel seriously sick to his stomach, a tall man with very long hair was lurking around and moving among the staircases. By now, nothing surprised Willow, but he was pretty sure the stranger had something to do with all of this.

"All right, what is going on and would you please give me back my baby?" Willow asked.

"You're the one who sent her away," the stranger said impishly. "All I did was grant your wish." He went back to defying gravity and prowling the stairs.

"That is _it!" _Willow shouted. He took a running start and leapt for Elora.

The entire room immediately shattered into pieces and melted around him. Willow slowly fell through them until he landed on a barren plain. Elora was sitting there like nothing had happened, so he scooped her up and faced the stranger, who was looking at him expectantly.

_Now what do I do? _Willow thought. _I have Elora, but how do I get out of here? And what do I do with him? _

He took out his wand and stared at it.

_Finn, I hope you're right about me, _he thought. And then the words came to him.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen," he began. The stranger folded his arms and stepped back.

"For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great,"

The stranger frowned and started forward again. He started to say something.

Willow held Elora tight and held out his wand.

"You have no power over me."

Everything dissolved. The palace and the Labyrinth swirled into nothingness. The stranger glared in shock and fury until Willow couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

><p>Then Willow was back at the castle, still holding Elora.<p>

"Finn? Madmartigan?" Willow called. He poked around the halls until he ran across Finn in a library.

"Willow? You're back? So soon…" she said when she saw him.

"How long has it been?" Willow asked.

"Only a few hours. We thought you'd be longer. Madmartigan and Sorsha are tending to the wounded. Oh, you have Elora!"

"Yes, it's a long story," Willow said. "I suppose I should get her to bed. She's had a long day."

He started to leave so he could find a suitable place for a baby to sleep. Then he paused.

"Finn?" He asked.

"Yes, Willow?" She replied.

"Maybe you should take this for a little bit," he said. He handed her his wand.


	3. Chapter 3

It was good to be king.

Jareth sat sprawled on his throne, legs tossed casually over one of its arms as he surveyed his domain. Everything he saw was his, and it was good. Except the Bog of Eternal Stench. That was nasty.

Goblins milled about the throne room, bickering, carrying plates of food, or tumbling for his entertainment. And they were entertaining. Jareth was always pleased to see his subjects and count all the little foundlings who somehow or another had ended up in his kingdom. Occasionally, when he wasn't ruling nobly or preening, he wondered about the people who sent the babies away in the first place. Most of them he'd never met- they either didn't care to try to get their charges back or they couldn't figure out how. Then there were the few who found their way in but couldn't find their way out. They wandered the junkyards, looking for something they couldn't quite remember. He didn't particularly relish those, but they'd made their fate. And of all those who had come to his Labyrinth, none had ever solved it. Except one.

Jareth frowned as he remembered that insufferable homunculus who had just swept right in and carried off his latest addition. _He _was the one who'd sent her there in the first place. Who did he think he was? He always took care of his subjects. He didn't just send them away when they bothered him. Really, he was doing them a favor.

But the thought wouldn't go away. After all the centuries, after hundreds of foundlings, she was the only one who'd gotten away. She was making him look bad. And what had become of her? What was a poor interrupted goblin to do after she was so rudely removed? She was probably pining away.

_Maybe I should just go take her back._

It didn't seem fair at first. Her abbreviated companion _had _managed to solve the Labyrinth- _probably by cheating. _But if that undersized party magician could invade his kingdom, why couldn't he return the favor? Besides, he didn't need rules. He was the Goblin King, and he did what he pleased.

He rose regally from his throne and called a goblin to fetch his cloak. It was time to set things right- to regain what was his and rescue the poor babe from a life of dullness wherever her babysitter had taken her.

_What was her name? _he thought nonchalantly. Of course, he'd never forgotten. He hadn't stopped brooding about her for days. _Ah yes, Elora. _

_ Don't worry, Elora. You'll be back where you belong soon._


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed to Elora that being Queen was equal parts privilege and nuisance. Of course it was nice to have fancy dresses and she hoped she could do a good job and help the people, but it was such a responsibility. Before, she'd had regents to take care of things, but since she turned eighteen a year ago it was all her. Luckily she still had plenty of advisors, and of course Willow was always there to help. Sorsha and Matmartigan had done a wonderful job raising her, but they had business to attend to and wars to fight and all that. They were off on a diplomatic tour of neighboring countries at the moment, so it was just her and her subjects.

_What does the Queen of Nockmaar do all day? _Elora wondered. She tried not to change too many things and to take things slow. She didn't want to singlehandedly bring the kingdom to ruin after one year of rule. Mostly she focused on undoing the damage Bavmorda has done during her years of tyranny. She rebuilt the ruined villages, tried to convince the women that it was safe to raise children again, and planted gardens to provide food for the people.

_Maybe Willow can help, _Elora thought. Not that he had so much experience with ruling a kingdom, but he usually had good advice.

She found Willow out in the castle courtyard, eating lunch with Kaya. The pair tended to divide their time between the castle and their village, since they were simple folk and Kaya wasn't one for too much luxury. It had been hard enough for Elora to get her to accept a few nice dresses and a handful of jewelry, but she'd insisted that such a lovely lady deserved nothing less.

"Willow!" Elora called. "Oh…" She didn't want to interrupt him when he was sitting so cutely with his wife, but Kaya took care of that.

"Elora! Don't you look lovely today," She said, as she said every day. She stood on tiptoe and gave Elora a warm hug around her waist. "Well, I have some cleaning to do. If you'll excuse me," She said, and wandered off. Elora had told her time and time again that there were servants for that, but Kaya insisted that she wasn't about to have someone else clean her messes when she could do it herself.

Elora settled on the grass next to Willow.

"How do you rule a kingdom, anyway?" She asked before he could say anything. It was a question she'd asked many people in many forms over the years.

"Well, when _I _was king of Nockmaar…" Willow began. "But really, I don't think I'm meant for that sort of thing. I guess if I had to be king I'd try to find out what the people needed and I'd work on that."

"How do I find out what the people want? I'm stuck here in the castle all day learning about diplomacy or customs," Elora said.

"But I guess they can't exactly stop me," She continued. "I'm the Queen, after all. What if I just go out and see what it's actually like out there?"

"I think you'd learn a lot, but you be careful. Bring some guards, and don't go down dark alleys, and be back before night," Willow said worriedly.

"Thanks, _father," _Elora laughed. And she didn't go down any dark alleys, and she was back before dark.

But she didn't bring any guards. 

Elora drew her cloak tighter around herself as she looked in wonder at the marketplace stretching around her. There were so many sights and sounds and _people. _There were clucking chickens and aromatic spices. There were shouting stallkeepers and hissing fires. It was so much more chaotic and stimulating that anything Elora had seen in the castle. It was a little bit scary and a lot more exciting.

_All right, let's see what the people have to say, _Elora thought. She approached the nearest stall, which was selling roasted nuts.

"Good morning," She said to the merchant. "How do you think things are in Nockmaar?"

_Real subtle, Elora._

The merchant stared blankly at her. "What? What does that even mean? Look, you gonna buy or are you just taking up space?"

"Oh, sorry" Elora said. She picked up the closest bag of nuts and handed the merchant a coin. "Is this enough?"

The merchant snatched the gold coin and smiled at Elora. "Thank you very much, Miss. Come back anytime!"

Elora moved on. She decided that maybe she'd have a better time just listening to the people as they talked, so she tried to be subtle as she wandered. She soon learned that the people thought she was doing a much better job than Bavmorda, which was encouraging but not that helpful. They also very much appreciated the new gardens, so she made a note to continue with that.

She tried again. "Oh yes, those gardens are so helpful. I guess Queen Elora isn't so bad," She broke in on a group of people milling around a bench.

"I wouldn't know," one of the women said. "I never see her, I never hear from her… she never leaves the castle! She has no idea how to run a kingdom."

"Maybe she's just shy," Elora said defensively.

"How can she call herself a queen if she doesn't even know her people?" The women continued. "But things are better than they used to be. My children are safe and we have enough food. I guess that's enough for me." She walked off to continue her shopping.

Elora continued through the marketplace. She found that whenever she ran across a particularly shabby looking stall she felt compelled to buy something, so she soon had pockets full of hankies and trinkets and had eaten all she could. She noticed that some of the crafts were finer than anything the palace artisans made. She'd have to do something about that.

She reached the edge of the market and sat on a bench. It looked like she wasn't doing a terrible job of being a queen. The people seemed well fed and happy, but she wanted to do better than that. She was going to need to take more trips and meet more people, but it was a start.

She looked up and noticed a rather striking man looking around the marketplace. He was tall and very lean, and he was dressed much more nicely than most of the shoppers. He seemed somehow out of place, and he looked with distaste at the people moving around him.

_I wonder if he's lost, _Elora thought. _He must be foreign- maybe he's an ambassador or something._ _I'll go see if he needs help. Because I _definitely _know my way around here…_

She walked up to him. "Excuse me, are you looking for something?" She asked him.

He looked at her like she was beneath him, and she tried to act like she was, remembering that she was in disguise.

"I'm looking for someone," He said imperiously.

"Well maybe I can help," Elora said. "What's your name?"

"Jareth," The stranger said.

"I'm Elora."


	5. Chapter 5

_Elora? _Jareth thought in shock. _My, how you've changed._

He looked at the young woman who had so boldly engaged him in conversation. She certainly wasn't a baby anymore.

_Well, this _is _an interesting development._

He'd come to take back a baby and help her be the goblin she was meant to be. Obviously it was too late for that now- evidently time was different in this kingdom. Well, maybe he could still make this work.

He kept his face straight. "I'm new around here. I'm supposed to meet someone at a fountain, but I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, I saw that! It's right over here!" Elora said. She started for the center of the marketplace. Jareth followed behind.

Jareth surreptitiously surveyed Elora as he walked behind her. Her short orange curls had lengthened and faded into a most fetching shock of straw blonde hair. She was wearing a plain cloak, but she couldn't hide her nobility from him. Her skin was free of dirt, her hands were pale and smooth… she was royalty. It was no wonder he'd missed her so much.

"Here it is!" Elora said. She pointed to a small fountain surrounded by benches.

"Thank you," Jareth said. "My friend should be here any minute. Care to keep me company while I wait?"

"That sounds lovely," Elora said. "Oh wait, it's almost dark. I have to get back to- home," She said.

"What a pity. I do hope I'll run across you again," Jareth said. He deftly scooped up her hand and kissed it.

Elora blushed slightly. "Goodbye," she said, and she left. 

Jareth watched her go.

_What am I going to do with her now? She can't be a goblin. What else is there? I can't just leave her. She'll ruin my reputation. I suppose she could be a maid. Or perhaps she could take care of the new goblins before they change. They can be so tiresome._

Elora sat in her room, pondering the day's events.

_How am I going to get to know the people better? There are so many of them._

She remembered what the woman in the marketplace had said.

_They never even see me… What if I bring the people here instead of meeting them? What if I invite them to the palace? But how will I ever fit them all? I guess I'll have to start smaller. _

_ The merchants! The artisans in the marketplace had such beautiful crafts. But I want them to know they're more than just workers. They're my people and I want to know them._

_ I know! I'll have a ball! I do so love balls. I'll invite all the tailors and dressmakers. They'll wear clothes of their own making and all the courtiers and benefactors will see their work! It'll improve their business, and I'll invite the best ones to stay here as royal clothiers. It's not everyone, but it's a start. I can do more parties in the future for the other professions._

It certainly was an exciting idea. Now that the woman had mentioned it, the palace _was _rather closed off. Elora wanted all her subjects to know that she wasn't above them. It would be so nice to have them all come over and celebrate. She sent for the royal crier.

Jareth had followed Elora after she left to see where she lived. When she got to the palace and slipped in a back entrance, he had assumed she was a courtier or perhaps a lady-in-waiting. He had gone back to the fountain to plot when a man on horseback tore into the marketplace blowing a bugle.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Queen Elora Dannan requests the company of all tailors, dressmakers and seamstresses at a ball at the royal palace! She requests you all wear the finest clothes of your own making! The ball begins at sundown in exactly two weeks!" He cried.

That was interesting to Jareth on multiple levels.

_"_Queen_ Elora?" _He thought. _My, this _does _keep getting stranger. Perhaps she _is _worthy to be my maid. _Also, it made the question of how to meet her again much simpler.

_I think I just became a tailor._


	6. Chapter 6

_It's almost time! Oh my goodness, this is so exciting! _Elora thought as she primped in her room. _I hope everyone comes. I hope I don't mess up. Oh my goodness I don't even know what I hope._

She looked at herself critically in the mirror. She was wearing an icy iridescent white dress with slender off the shoulder sleeves and a modest but lovely sweetheart neckline. Delicate gold crystals lined the edges and radiated out in curving arcs on the bodice, continuing down in swirls and teardrop patterns on the skirt. Her hair was curled and gathered loosely at her neck. A thin serpentine gold necklace circled her neck.

_I guess I'm ready._

She gently arose and swished toward the stairs. An announcer at the bottom of the staircase saw her coming.

_Oh, drat, here it comes, _Elora thought.

"Presenting Queen Elora Dannan of Nockmaar!" The announcer announced. Elora blushed furiously and tried to somehow slink regally as she slipped into the ballroom. It was certainly a stunning sight. Dresses of all colors filled the room, covered with embroidery and details more intricate than anything Elora could have imagined. A string quartet played soft music as the guests milled about, talking to dignitaries and showing off their wares.

Elora nervously flitted around, trying to be a good hostess. _Should I talk to them? _She wondered. _I don't want to make them nervous. But that's the whole point- I want to get to know them. Hold it- is that cake?_

It was indeed cake. Elora wandered up and down the refreshments table, looking at all the delicacies. There were tiny sandwiches and platters of all sorts of cheeses. There was plenty of wine, but as far as Elora was concerned wine was just rotten grapes. What caught her attention was the dessert table.

_It's a party, right? Parties are for fun, _Elora reasoned as she heaped a plate with tarts, pastries, and a slice of delicious-looking white cake.

After she had tried so many things that she never thought she'd eat sugar again, Elora drifted back to the dance floor. The ensemble began a waltz and one of the stuffy dignitaries swept Elora into a dance. She mingled among the guests for the next few numbers, swapping after each song and trying to meet as many of them as she could.

It grew dark outside, and only flickering candles and torches lit the ballroom. Elora was beginning to lose count of all the merchants she wanted to provide patronage for. The dresses started to blur together and she realized just how little variation was possible in a tailcoat.

"May I cut in?" a voice asked behind Elora. Her partner gallantly bowed, and Elora turned to see a very familiar face.

_"You!" _Elora gasped. She smiled widely. "What are you doing here?"

Jareth smiled back. "I heard you were inviting tailors to a ball. How very fortunate for me that I am a tailor." He wrapped his arm around her and they began to waltz. Elora tried to focus on his outfit- a slim royal blue jacket with gold embroidery and perfectly fitted black pants- but it was hard when the face above the jacket and the legs in the pants were so much more… interesting. She forced herself to look back at his face, which wasn't much less distracting.

"I am… glad to see you here," She said politely.

"Not as glad as I am to be here. I had hoped my designs would impress you, but I cannot compare to your finery," Jareth said.

"You're too modest," Elora said. "Perhaps we could find a place for you here at the palace… if you'd be interested," Elora said.

"How could I refuse a chance to see more of you? But enough business. Can't we just enjoy the dance?"

Elora could live with that. And what a dance it was. They swept across the dance floor and traversed every inch of it in twirls and swaying steps. Jareth guided her expertly through the moves, pressing ever so gently on her back.

As the song drew to a close, Jareth twirled her in and dipped her elegantly. He held her there a moment longer than necessary, but Elora didn't mind. He brought her back up and opened his mouth to ask for another dance.

But before he could, another voice came from behind him.

"Elora! May I have this dance?"

Elora looked over Jareth's shoulder to see Willow smiling impishly at her. Jareth, who had reacted to the sound before he recognized the voice, had already half-turned.

Willow's face immediately darkened.

_"You."_


	7. Chapter 7

Jareth strode regally into the palace ballroom, taking in all the elegance. It wasn't _his _castle, but it would do. It seemed Elora had at least a modicum of taste. Maybe she could give the goblin kingdom a woman's touch.

Where was she, anyway? Surely she was already here- he'd arrived fashionably late. He brushed through the crowds, ignoring the whispers and appreciative glances of some of the female partiers.

Well, maybe he didn't ignore them _entirely._

_ Now, now, stay focused, _Jareth told himself firmly. _Time to get what you came for. _His gaze swept the dance floor-

_Oh… my._

Elora looked… stunning. Finally she was wearing a gown fit for the princess she was. The soft candlelight framed her and bounced off the striking gold accents of her pristine white dress. Its fabric hugged her tightly enough that he could admire her form but maddeningly modestly enough to leave him wondering.

_She will make a most fetching addition to my kingdom, _Jareth thought. _I think I'm even glad she's not a goblin._

Jareth stood for a while, enjoying the view. Elora was dancing with some jejune oaf who looked better suited to a pig farm. She was laughing politely at whatever banalities he was spouting.

_Ever so diplomatic. The mark of true nobility, _Jareth thought. He couldn't bear to leave here suffering such crushing dullness. He gallantly sidled up behind her partner.

"May I cut in?"

Elora's partner kindly removed himself, and Jareth swept Elora into a waltz. She seemed decidedly underwhelmed. She smiled sweetly, but it was like he was just another partner. She looked critically at his outfit and remained politely detached.

_What's wrong? Why isn't she overcome with adoration? I'll show her._

He guided her into an increasingly complex series of spins, hesitations, and travels that covered the entire dance floor. They made some small talk along the way, but it was so loud it was easier to just dance.

Jareth was pleased to see that Elora seemed to be enjoying the dance as much as he was, but she still wasn't as smitten as he'd planned. He couldn't imagine why. It was a magical moment- the ambient lights, the lovely dress she was wearing, the way his hand rested ever so gently on her back and her soft hand in his…

As the music faded to its last strains, Jareth swiftly tipped Elora into an elegant dip. She gasped lightly and smiled widely in surprise and delight. Jareth felt a burst of triumph that he'd finally gotten a reaction from her, but he also found that he was simply delighted to see her smile so freely. He was about to ask her for another dance when everything fell apart.

"Elora! May I have this dance?" came a very low to the ground and horrible familiar voice behind Jareth. Unfortunately, he'd already turned at the sound.

_"You," _Willow spat. "What are you doing here? Get away from her!" He stormed over and planted himself between Elora and Jareth.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Elora asked.

"This is the maniac who kidnapped you! Guards!" Willow called. Two lines of armored men materialized from the edges of the ballroom and surrounded them.

"_What?" _Elora gasped. She turned toward Jareth.

Jareth was silent.

"_Did _you?" Elora asked.

"I only granted his wish," Jareth said imperiously.

"Don't listen to him. I didn't mean to send you away, and you know it," Willow said. "Guards, take him to the dungeon!"

"Wait!" Elora called. She looked at Jareth and at the guards.

"Just go," She said.

"Elora," Jareth began.

"Go."

Jareth walked stiffly out of the ballroom, meticulously trying to preserve his dignity.

_You again. Why couldn't you just grow old and die? I was perfectly content never seeing your pestiferous face again. I'll go, but you're not rid of me yet. And I think you'll find Elora is much less suspicious of me than you think._

_Well, it wasn't a _complete _disaster, _Elora thought in her room. After that whole incident the ball had continued, but somehow it just wasn't the same. Eventually Elora had thanked each of the guests for coming and promised to contact the most promising ones. She was going to prepare a list for her servants later, but right now she just needed some time.

There was a knock at her door.

"Elora?" Willow called.

"Come in," Elora answered.

"Are you all right?" Willow asked. He sat next to Elora on her bed.

"I guess. It's just been a long night."

"I'm just glad _he's _gone," Willow said. "How dare he show his face around here? I was so scared when I saw him. I thought he was going to try to take you again,"

"No, he was nice," Elora said without thinking.

"_Nice? _I had to traipse through his lunatic maze to get you back! He's a madman."

"But why did he come back? And why didn't he try anything before you came?" Elora asked.

"I don't know, but he better hope I don't see him again," Willow said darkly. He heaved himself off the bed.

"You're all right? I can stay as long as you need," he said.

"It's all right. I should go to bed," Elora said.

After he left, Elora went out on her balcony and sat looking into the distance. As bizarre as it was to discover her mystery guest kidnapped her when she a baby, it was just a little flattering that he came back to try again. She felt entirely silly, but still it was there.

_I may have a stalker, but at least he's handsome, _Elora thought. _Oh Elora, that's completely ridiculous. Anyway, he's gone and it's for the best._

Just then, a barn owl glided down and settled on her balcony railing.

_Oh, what a pretty owl, _Elora thought idly.

Then there was a shower of glitter and the owl vanished. In its place stood Jareth.

Elora yelped and jumped backward. She dashed toward her room.

"Wait! Just let me explain," Jareth said. He remained at the balcony's edge.

Elora knew that was a bad idea. She already knew this man was a kidnapper and now she also knew he was apparently magical. But he _did _look sorry…

"All right, but this better be good."


	8. Chapter 8

Elora stood warily in the balcony door, arms folded.

_So she _is _intrigued, _Jareth smirked internally.

"I didn't _kidnap _any babies," he said. "I only took what everyone else had thrown away. I _rescued _them."

"Then why did Willow have to solve your entire Labyrinth before he could take me back? You didn't exactly hand me over," Elora said.

"I had to make sure he was sincere," Jareth said innocently.

"Rubbish. You're just a no-good, cowardly baby thief. Get out of my kingdom before I send you myself."

Jareth stared defiantly back at Elora.

"If you're so sure, I'll go," he said. "But before I do, surely you'll accept one parting gift… to remember me by."

He reached into his coat and brought out a glassy orb. It seemed to flow between his fingers as he held it out to Elora, careful not to step any closer.

"What is it?" Elora asked suspiciously. She didn't step closer either, but she did lean forward.

"Look inside it," Jareth said.

Elora cautiously took the orb with the tips of her fingers. It felt lighter than it should be, but somehow still entirely solid. She looked into it.

Its clear center shifted to a pastoral scene of goblins sitting in front of quaint cottages and lounging in a fabulous castle. They were singing and playing.

Elora looked back up at Jareth.

"It's a lie, like everything else about you," She said. She held it back out to him.

Jareth paused.

"You're so sure? You won't even take a look for yourself? Maybe just this once I'm telling the truth," He said.

"I did look. I didn't see anything worth revisiting," Elora said.

"Not in there. In my kingdom," Jareth said.

"What?" Elora said.

"Come to my kingdom. See what it's like. Maybe it's not what you expected," Jareth said.

"You already kidnapped me once and you want me to go with you?" Elora said.

"Not now. Tell your guards where you're going and how long you'll be gone. If you're not back by then, invade my kingdom. Surely you can handle a few poor starved goblins," Jareth said.

Elora considered it. Jareth made no move to retrieve his orb, so she set it down on her dresser to examine later.

"Come back tomorrow evening. I will give you my answer then," Elora said regally. She looked expectantly at Jareth.

He took the hint. Without another word, he morphed into an owl and flew away. Elora watched him go.

_Willow is going to have a fit._


	9. Chapter 9

"I cannot believe you're doing this," Willow said as Elora finished packing. It was not the first time. It wasn't even the fifth time. "I cannot believe the guy who _kidnapped _you just waltzed back into your palace and you're just going to go traipsing to his nightmare kingdom just like that."

"I'll be _fine," _Elora insisted. "It's not like I just ran off in the middle of the night. It's a diplomatic opportunity. I'm only going for a week, and if I'm not back after that the army will move in and Jareth will be _very _sorry."

"If you're one second late I am going to storm the Labyrinth and smash it myself," Willow said.

"Don't worry. I won't keep you waiting," Elora said. She looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to set.

"It's almost time. Ready to see me off?" She asked Willow.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Willow said determinedly.

They walked onto the balcony and watched the skies. Right on time, a golden barn owl glided down and landed on the railing. One shower of glitter later, Jareth stood in front of them. Willow crossed his arms and glared at him sidelong.

Jareth looked at the bag Elora was holding.

"You're coming?" He asked with a smirk.

"I can give second chances. Just see that you don't need another," Elora replied archly.

"Of course. Are you ready?" Jareth asked.

Elora turned to Willow and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Willow. I'll be back in a week," she said.

"I'm sure you will," Willow said pointedly, and resumed staring daggers at Jareth.

Jareth pretended not to notice him and offered Elora his hand. She hesitated.

"I can't bring you through if we're not together," Jareth said.

Elora very delicately laid her hand on Jareth's as loosely as she could. He curled his long fingers around it. Everything flashed white for an instant, and then they were in the Labyrinth. Elora was a little disoriented and gripped Jareth's hand for balance. She quickly steadied herself and stepped away from him resolutely.

More specifically, they were standing at the entrance to Jareth's castle. It seemed acceptable enough to Elora, though it wasn't as pretty as her castle- this castle was dull yellow, and it seemed more like a fortress than a palace. She swept her eyes over the scenery around her, trying to orient herself while at the same time giving Jareth no hint that she was impressed in the slightest. She would have been able to see a lot more if there hadn't been a labyrinth in the way, but it _was _a pretty spectacular labyrinth. It must have been a terror for poor Willow to get through.

She returned her attention to Jareth, who was looking expectantly at the closed front gate of the castle. It obediently opened, revealing a uniformed goblin holding the door.

"After you," Jareth said with a sweep of his arm.

Elora entered the castle, glancing down at the goblin doorkeeper. It- _is that a boy or a girl? _she thought- seemed healthy, not that she could really tell, and it didn't _look _miserable. She had dozens of questions for it, but she was a guest and she figured she should get settled first.

As she walked down a long hall she slowed her pace until she was a step behind Jareth, since she had no idea where they were going.

"I've prepared our finest room for you," Jareth said as they ascended a staircase. "Nothing less would do for such a distinguished guest."

He opened a door to reveal a spacious chamber with an elegant stone balcony flanked by floor-length windows. A luxurious bed with a glass four-poster frame sat against one wall, draped in purple satin sheets. A sparkling white chaise lounge sat across the room next to a glass coffee table. The center of the room was covered by an embroidered multicolored rug, and a full-length mirror on one wall next to a dresser doubled the room's size. Torches set into the wall softly lit the room.

Elora tried to remain aloof, but she couldn't help marveling at the beautiful room. Jareth might have an odd obsession with glass, but he _did _make it look good.

Jareth smiled sneakily as he watched her reaction.

"I'm sure you want to get settled in," he said. "Make yourself at home, and I would love your presence at sunset for dinner." He walked down the hall as Elora stepped into her room.

_He does know how to make a first impression, _Elora thought as she unpacked her bags.

Second _impression, _she reminded herself. _And it doesn't matter how pretty a cage is._ She laid her clothes in the dresser and ran her hand over the bed sheets. They were soft as fresh down.

There was a knock at the door. Elora opened it to see a stout little goblin about a head shorter than Willow. It had cobwebby white hair and round saucer eyes.

"Hello," Elora said. "What are you doing here?"

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness," The goblin said in a decidedly feminine voice. It sounded pleasant and somewhat elderly, like an old maid. "I'm Hiffa, and I'll be your lady-in-waiting while you're here."

_Lady-in-waiting? _Elora thought. _I don't even want anything. What am I going to do with a lady-in-waiting?_

_Wait… this is perfect._

"Come in, Hiffa. I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about."


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth patrolled the banquet hall, supervising and directing a hodgepodge of goblins as they prepared for dinner, bickering and decorating with fancy dishes and ornate trimmings. A long, polished black wood banquet table stretched along the hall, covered with a gold tablecloth and set with glass plates. At the end of the hall there was a glowing fire in a stone fireplace. Narrow windows sent streams of moonlight into the hall and showed sprinkles of stars.

_It looks magnificent, _he thought approvingly. He watched as a group of goblins clambered on top of each other to spread a runner on the table.

"It's gonna rip!" one cried.

"Shut up! I've got it!" another replied.

"Hurry up, I'm getting flat!" A third goblin, who was crouched under the other two, broke in.

_And won't Elora look wonderful with them, beautifying my palace- in more ways than one- and waiting on me? She'll be head servant, of course- she's _far _more sophisticated than this riffraff._

And yet, something wasn't right. The castle was sparkling, Elora was here, everything was in place… but it wasn't enough.

_It seems such a waste, Elora among these… hooligans. She's better than that. She has style. She's a queen. She deserves a prince._

_ Or a king._

_ A king? That _is _more suitable. Elora, Goblin Queen. Much better than Elora the lowly servant. Such unparalleled beauty would look most fetching on my arm._

_ Then it is settled. I shall make Elora my wife._

"So, Hiffa, what's it like living in the Labyrinth?" Elora asked as her lady-in-waiting bustled about trying to clean her already spotless room.

"Oh, it's just life, I suppose, my lady," Hiffa said.

"Well, do you enjoy it?" Elora pressed.

"It's nice working in the palace," Hiffa said. "It's not hard, and it's better than working out in the villages."

"How is it working for Jareth?" Elora asked.

"Well, my lady… he's my king, after all. I shouldn't say anything against him.

_But you didn't leap to say anything nice, _Elora thought.

"What does he do for discipline?" She asked.

"Jareth is very fair," Hiffa said brightly. "He never executes his goblins. Mostly he puts the bad ones in the oubliettes for a few years. The worst that can happen is he dips you in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Then he just lets you go, since nobody wants you after that anyway."

_Oh, that sounds _very _fair, _Elora thought.

"But you don't have to worry about that anyway," Hiffa said. "You're the guest of honor. There are plenty of nice parts of the Labyrinth. I can show you all around the castle, and even the villages if you want. If you _really _want I can show you the bog, but I really hope you don't want to."

"No, that's all right," Elora laughed. "Let's just start with the castle."

"Wonderful!" Hiffa said. She took a pocketwatch out of her skirt. "But you should probably eat first. You must be starved."

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Elora said. She opened the dresser and looked at her gowns.

Hiffa gasped in delight and admired them from across the room.

Elora smiled.

"Which one should I wear?" She asked.

Twenty minutes later, on Hiffa's insistence, Elora had tried on every one of her gowns (her maids had insisted that she bring far more than she could ever wear in a week). She had also tried on a few of them twice so that Hiffa could compare them and fuss over them. She finally settled on a pale rose silk gown with faint silver embroidery on the edges and a row of pearl beads down the back, which Hiffa helpfully buttoned. Then Elora opened her jewelry box and the entire process began again. Finally, Elora was decorated with a gold chain with a single pearl, a triple-strand pearl bracelet, and a bright blue sapphire ring. Elora questioned the logic of the last choice, but Hiffa was steadfast and insisted that it was the prettiest ring and Elora just couldn't argue with that.

"Am I ready?" She asked, and twirled slowly.

"You look beautiful, my lady," Hiffa said. "Jareth won't know what to say."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Elora said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiffa accompanied Elora all the way to the dining hall, but then she scampered off.

"I wish you'd stay," Elora protested.

"Oh no," said Hiffa. "This is no place for a goblin. Unless you're a kitchen goblin, I suppose."

_Well, that bodes well, _Elora thought as she continued in alone.

Jareth was sitting regally at one end of the table. He rose as she entered.

_What a peacock, _Elora thought. _How does he even _sit _regally?_

"I thought I had prepared a room fit for a queen," Jareth said. "But surely it does not compare to you."

"You flatter me," Elora said with a polite smile. She settled into the chair that Jareth pulled out.

"I hope you are enjoying my kingdom so far," Jareth said.

"I haven't seen much yet, but it is impressive," Elora replied.

Goblins scuttled around the room carrying trays and dishes. One set a plate of delicate white meat in buttery sauce before Elora, while another filled her glass.

"How are your subjects?" Elora asked as she cut her food. _Subtle, Elora. Real subtle._

"My subjects?" Jareth seemed slightly confused. "Oh, them," he said, and he looked around at the goblins. "They get by."

"How do you interact with them and find out what they need?" Elora asked, hoping for some tips.

"Interact? I'm their _king. _I don't socialize with them."

"How can a king be effective if he doesn't even know his people?" Elora asked.

"I know what's best for them," Jareth said dismissively. "Can't we discuss more interesting things?"

"Like what?" Elora asked.

"How you'd like to spend your week here," Jareth said. "There are many amusements."

"I'd like to get to know the goblins," Elora said.

Jareth looked like someone had put far too much salt in his food.

"If that's what you wish, your whim is my command," he said.

They finished the meal in silence interspersed with pleasantries.

"I'm sure you're eager to get started, but you must be tired after such a long day," Jareth said as he pulled back Elora's chair.

"Yes, I think I'll retire," Elora said. "Thank you for a wonderful meal and company."

Jareth gave her his arm and accompanied her to her room.

"Pleasant dreams," he said, and he swept away.

Elora shut the door behind her and changed into her white silk nightgown. Hiffa came in and turned down the bed sheets.

"Do you need anything? A nightcap?" she asked.

"No, thank you, Hiffa. I'm just going to bed," Elora said. She managed to shoo her lady-in-waiting away with a few more reassurances.

When she was alone, Elora climbed into her bed and lay under the sheets, taking account of the day.

_So far he's been trustworthy, _she thought. _I guess Willow won't have to singlehandedly dismantle his kingdom. I was hoping he might be able to tell me a little about ruling a kingdom, though. There's so much I don't know. Even Sorsha and Madmartigan never wanted to be anything but regents. I thought maybe Jareth would be more invested. He seems to regard his subjects as necessary chattel. A good queen takes care of her people like her own children._

_ It's only the first day, I suppose. I hardly even know Jareth. We have a whole week to find out about each other. I only hope I like what I find._


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was proceeding according to plan. After a wonderful dinner matched only by an equally charming breakfast, Jareth was preparing to show Elora the sweeping grandeur of his kingdom. He showed her to the royal stable and nonchalantly selected the two finest horses, which he had prepared before Elora even arrived. For himself he had chosen a shining golden stallion, and for Elora he had prepared a pure white mare.

He took Elora's hand gently and helped her mount her horse. Then he gracefully leapt aboard his own with a single movement. He peeked at Elora peripherally to see if she had noticed. She seemed preoccupied with petting her horse.

_Just give it time, _he thought. _I have plenty more tricks._

He decided to start things slow and led Elora on a circuit around the castle, showing her the courtyards and castle gardens. Elora politely admired them and seemed genuinely delighted by the fireflower patch.

"Where do the goblins live?" she asked as they ventured out into the Labyrinth countryside.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to see that," Jareth said dismissively. "They're so common."

"I like spending time with my subjects. It helps me know how to be a fair and good queen."

"Do they seem miserable to you?" Jareth asked.

"No, I suppose not," Elora admitted.

They rode on until they reached a lush jungle full of towering trees and tall grass. A fire crackled in the distance, and vague figures surrounded it.

"What are those?" Elora asked as they drew closer. "They don't look like goblins."

"Those are fireys," Jareth said. "They mostly keep to themselves. They don't care for castles or finery or… baths."

One of the dancing fireys noticed the approaching strangers and called out.

"Hey! It's big goblin king! And he has lady with him!"

The others turned to see.

"Hey, lady!" One called. "What you doing here? Want to come play with us?"

"Just ignore them. They promised to be on _their best behavior," _Jareth said, staring pointedly at the fireys.

"I don't mind." Elora said. "They seem very sweet." She hopped off her horse and walked over to the fire.

"Hello, lady!" another firey called. "Hey, her hair is made of _gold!_"

The rest of the fireys came over to confirm it.

"You got gold hair, lady!" they said as they reached out to stroke it. Elora smiled and sat down so they could reach more easily. Soon she was surrounded by a ring of fireys happily stroking her hair and telling her how pretty it was.

Jareth watched suspiciously. After a few moments, he spoke up.

"Your patience and grace are admirable, but you don't have to play along with these children. We have much more to see."

Elora stood up. The fireys continued to crowd around her until she mounted her horse.

"Good-bye!" Elora said to them. "Thanks for letting me play!"

"Aww, don't go, lady!" the fireys protested. "Come back sometime and bring your gold hair!"

Elora laughed.

"I will," she said, and they rode away.

Their next stop was a field covered in perfect rings of delicate purple and white flowers.

"Why do they grow so oddly?" Elora asked.

"These are fairy rings," Jareth said.

"Fairies? Where are they?" Elora asked excitedly.

"They don't live here anymore. These are ruins. You wouldn't like them anyway. They bite," Jareth said.

"They _bite?" _Elora asked in horror.

"The fairy-catchers keep them away from the castle. And at least they leave lovely flowers," Jareth said. Elora plucked a handful and tucked them into her skirt.

The Labyrinth turned out to be much larger than Elora had expected. When they stopped to eat a picnic lunch and the banks on a sparkling lake, the land still stretched as far as she could see. Jareth spread an assortment of fine cheeses and toasted bread on a silk blanket and poured dark cordial into two glasses.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"The cheese or the tour?" Elora asked impishly.

"I hope you have found the tour more exciting than the cheese," Jareth responded.

"It is beautiful," Elora admitted. "It seems you are ruling most adequately."

"It isn't as difficult as you might fear," Jareth found himself encouraging Elora. "Just remain confident and stay firm. You'll make a fine queen."

That seemed to cheer Elora more than any of the fabulous scenery.

_I'll have to remember that, _Jareth thought.

He showed her the singing dunes, and the rose forest, and the herd of wild water horses. As evening drew near, he led her under a drifting swarm of glowing lightning butterflies. Elora put out her hand and one settled onto it, beating warmly with light.

Jareth admired her silently as she stared rapt at its form, her face glowing with both its soft light and her enchanted smile. She glanced up at him.

"They're beautiful," she said softly. "Thank you for showing me."

As the sun was just beginning to dip low, Jareth took Elora to their final stop: a slender waterfall that spilled mellifluously into a glassy green pool. Elora knelt by the water and trailed her hand through it, sending ripples spiraling out. Jareth sat next to her at a respectable distance. They sat in silence for a few moments, relishing the view.

The sun sank lower, and it began to get dark.

"I should get you back to the castle," Jareth said reluctantly. He made no move to do so.

Finally, Elora rose and started for her horse. As she was still walking over, a cluster of birds flushed out of a patch of grass and flapped noisily by the horse. The mare shied back and started galloping away.

Jareth leapt up and wrapped his arms around Elora.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but your horse… oh dear, I'm sorry."

"She knows the way to the castle. I was just worried she'd hit you."

Jareth noticed that Elora was pressing lightly into him.

_She _was _scared. I shall have that horse shorn._

Elora drew back suddenly, as if she suddenly realized she was acting improperly.

"How will we get home?" she asked.

"You shall have to ride with me, I suppose," Jareth said, with what he meant to be a sympathetic expression.

_Oh, what a pity, _he thought.

There was no way around it, so he lifted Elora onto the stallion behind him and spurred it into a smooth walk. Elora wrapped her arms around his waist, which Jareth didn't mind at all. As they traveled on, the sun fell below the horizon, and the air grew chillier.

Elora began subtly leaning into Jareth, who pretended not to notice. He stared resolutely ahead as she snuggled in until her head laid against his shoulder.

_It isn't that cold out, _Jareth thought. _Crafty little minx._

All too soon they reached the castle. Jareth helped Elora down and gave her his arm as they walked inside.

"That was lovely," Elora said as she started for her bedroom.

_Yes, it was, _Jareth thought.

"I hope the rest of the week will be equally pleasant," he said.

After he returned to his room, he found that sleep was out of the question. He sat restlessly on his armchair, musing about the day.

_So she _does _feel something. She just doesn't want to admit it. Playing hard to get, or just shy? Either way, I will capture her heart._


	13. Chapter 13

At the crack of dawn, Elora slipped out of bed and snuck down to the dining room. Hiffa was waiting for her carrying a sack.

"Did you tell the goblins where we're going?" Elora asked. "I wouldn't want Jareth to worry."

"I told the guards you wanted to take a morning walk and I went with you to make sure you didn't get lost," Hiffa said.

They crept out of the castle and stood on a dirt road that led into the distance.

"This is so exciting," Hiffa said. "Of course, I get to see this every day, but now I get to show you. Where should we go first?"

"I want to see where you goblins live- at least, the ones that don't live in the castle," Elora said.

Hiffa pointed to a cluster of buildings just visible on the horizon.

"It's right over there. Let's go."

They made their way to the village and watched as goblins milled around working on buildings and carrying goods. A few looked up when they saw Elora, but they mostly just ignored her.

"Do you get many human visitors here?" Elora asked.

"They come every now and then. They usually end up in the garbage dump," Hiffa said.

Elora didn't really know what to say to that. She approached a goblin who was smearing mortar on a pile of bricks.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, what ya want?" The goblin said without stopping his work.

"I'm visiting, and I just wanted to see things are for you goblins," Elora said.

"How things _are?_" the goblin asked. "What's that even mean?"

"How is life? How long do you work? Do you get enough to eat? Things like that," Elora said.

"Well, _miss, _I provide for my family, thank you very much. We eat three bowls of mush a day and we have a two-room hut," the goblin said defensively.

"Does everyone live like that? How do you know who does what?" Elora asked.

"We just work wherever we work and see what happens," the goblin said.

"Doesn't Jareth ever help? He's your king," Elora said.

"He just stays in the castle and… I don't know what he does. Sounds fun, though. Sometimes we hear music," the goblin said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your work," Elora said. She and Hiffa wandered the village for a while, looking at the marketplace and the houses. The market stalls held nothing but assorted rubbish- Hiffa said it came from the same garbage dump- but Elora tried to buy something from every stall and insisted on paying out of the small purse of gold coins she'd brought with just in case. At the end of their spree, she had a nail, a napkin, the handle of a glass, and the heel of a boot. She also bought a lovely necklace made of corset string and and a key, since Hiffa admired it.

"Anything else you'd like to see?" Hiffa asked as they left the village.

"Well…" Elora started.

"Come now, what is it?" Hiffa pressed.

"I'd like to go visit the Fireys again," Elora said bashfully. "I did say I'd be back."

"_Those _hooligans? Well, if that's what you want," Hiffa said.

The Fireys' jungle was on the way back to the castle, so Elora didn't feel as bad staying out so long. They were still dancing around the same fire, singing some nonsense song. One noticed Elora.

"Hey, the lady with the gold hair is back!" he called. The cluster of Fireys scrambled over to Elora and jostled about her.

"You came back! You brought your gold hair!" One said. They tugged gently on it and twirled it.

"Don't let me interrupt," Elora said. "What were you all doing before I came?"

"We were playing a game," a firey said.

"Can I play with you?" Elora asked.

The fireys went quiet and looked at each other. They huddled away from Elora and whispered frantically for a few moments, peeking at Elora to make sure she wasn't listening.

"Yeah, you can play with us!" they said over each other. The started arranging themselves into groups.

"How do you play?" Elora asked.

"OH, she don't know how to play!" the fireys said amongst themselves. They each picked up a ring of linked flowers and stood in a circle. One stood next to Elora and explained.

"You take the flowers," he said, handing Elora a ring. "Then we all run around and we throw the rings. If you catch two of us in a ring we spin around until the ring is on the ground. Then we throw it again."

He held up his ring and called out, "Okay, everybody ready? Let's go!"

The fireys immediately scattered, whooping wildly and throwing rings everywhere. Two were snared and threw their arms around each other, kicking uproariously and whirling around. A few went straight for Elora, but they had a hard time catching her because she was so tall.

Elora had absolutely no idea what was going on, but she found it was quite amusing. She laughed and tossed her ring, aiming for two fireys who were both aiming at each other.

She was having so much fun she didn't even notice they had company.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Where is she?!" _Jareth howled as he stormed through the castle. Any goblin stupid enough not to have hidden already ducked under the nearest table, bowl, or chair that they could find.

He'd gotten up at his usual leisurely hour to find something very important was missing. At first he thought she was just taking her time preparing for breakfast, but when it drew near lunchtime, he knew something was up. And that's when the trouble started.

As he was about to leap upon his horse and tear into the distance, he heard someone calling him. He turned to see his guard, or guards, standing very nervously by the gates, both heads barely peeking out from behind their armor.

"Excuse me… sire…" the top head said.

"_What _is it?" Jareth demanded.

"We may have, perhaps, heard that Elora… went for a walk?" the bottom head finished.

They both ducked into their armor, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"_Where _did she go?" Jareth hissed.

"We don't know," both heads said, and they scrunched farther into their armor. When they peeked back out, Jareth was already galloping into the distance.

Jareth had no idea where Elora went, but that wasn't going to stop him.

_She was always asking about the "common goblins". Maybe she went to the village, _he thought. _Or maybe she went home. Of course not, she wouldn't just leave. I am much better company than that…_

He arrived in the goblin village, and the goblins scattered to avoid his charging horse.

"Where's Elora?!" he called without leaving his horse.

The goblins looked at him blankly. Jareth sighed.

"The giant with the yellow hair," he said.

"Oh, her," a scruffy goblin said. "She and her friend left."

"She was real nice, though. She bought a lot of stuff," a female goblin added.

_Of course she did, _Jareth thought.

"But where did she _go?" _he asked, trying to remain patient.

"I dunno, but her friend said something about hooligans," the first goblin said.

_Fireys. _

Jareth shot off for the Firey jungle, leaving a cluster of very confused goblins. He arrived in the jungle to find Elora surrounded by a crowd of furry idiots throwing flowers at each other.

"Ahem," he said regally. Elora turned and saw him.

"Oh, Jareth! I hope you weren't worried. I told the guards I was going," she said.

"Worried? No, I only got up to find my _guest of honor _was _missing," _Jareth huffed.

"Well, I wanted to see your subjects up close, and you seemed so dismissive…" Elora said.

"Let's just get back to the castle and get on with our visit," Jareth said.

"Wait, I'm not done playing," Elora protested. The fireys whooped in agreement.

"Playing? You want to play with these children?" Jareth sniffed.

"A ruler should know her people," Elora said. "Perhaps you would like to play as well?"

Nothing could have been more absurd to Jareth.

_You want me to get down and traipse about with those buffoons? They're probably crawling with vermin._

Elora noticed his hesitation.

"Well, I'm sorry I worried you, but I told them I'd play and I'm going to. You can go ahead without me and I'll be back in a few hours," she said.

Jareth watched as she turned back to the fireys, who resumed tossing flowers at her. Finally, he dismounted.

_I am going to look like such a fool._

Elora smiled at him as he took his place in the circle. The fireys looked at him silently, but since Elora seemed to vouch for him, they didn't say anything.

Elora explained the game, and they resumed. Jareth held his ring awkwardly, waiting for things to get started. The fireys, of course, leapt right into it and sent a cloud of flower rings flying.

_This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen, _Jareth thought as he stood stiffly in place. Elora tossed a ring at him, and he hastily dodged it.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"That's the game, silly," Elora said as she threw another ring.

_If that's the way it's going to be… _Jareth thought deviously. He launched his ring at Elora when she turned to look at two fireys. It landed around her and another firey.

"Hey!" Elora said in shock.

"That's the game, silly," Jareth smirked.

Elora tried to look mad as her partner leapt into her arms. She whirled him around until the flowers fell to the ground. She immediately swooped them up and turned to Jareth, who ran behind a pair of fireys to block her path.

_Go ahead and try, princess, _Jareth thought. _Let's see what you've got._

And then the game was on.

Elora made up for her lack of arm power with surprising cunning. After failing five attempts to ring Jareth, she called out in alarm and pointed behind him. Jareth turned to avoid the expected firey to find that said firey was not in fact aiming for him at all. He realized as the ring of flowers fell around the two of them that he had been tricked.

_Impossible… you little imp, _he thought. _Wait, now I have to dance with that thing? Ugh, when was the last time it bathed?_

He stiffly took the firey's hands and began primly waltzing a box step. The firey, who had by now decided that Jareth was in fact very chilly, urged him on.

"Come on, you not dancing!" he said. "Chilly down!" He hopped in a circle, tugging Jareth behind him as he attempted to salvage his dignity.

The instant one flower touched the ground Jareth stepped back and nabbed the ring. He turned to find Elora, but she was dancing with another firey. He absentmindedly aimed his ring at another pair of fireys as he waited. It was a perfect hit.

_That's the stuff. You never miss, _he thought proudly. He waited to retrieve another ring until Elora was finished with her dance. As he waited and formulated a plan to snare her, he watched her cavorting with her newfound friends. In the castle, she was usually friendly and always pleasant, but here she seemed absolutely abandoned and filled with merriment. She was laughing freely and twirling ever so fetchingly, though she surely didn't intend to.

_You do have fine taste, don't you? _Jareth mused. _Now aren't you glad you let her talk you into playing? After all, one must sacrifice for love._

The chase resumed. As Elora targeted a pair of fireys aiming at each other, Jareth snuck up behind her and prepared to throw. She turned just as he was about to fire and stepped closer to block his ring. They both drew back to fire, but something interrupted them.

A soft giggling sound came from above them. They looked up to see a chain of fireys holding on to each others' tails, dangling from an overhead tree branch. Before they could step out of the way, the bottom firey dropped a ring, and then they were snared.

"Well, this is an interesting development," Jareth said. "How was it you were dancing before? Oh yes, like this." He wound his arms around Elora's waist and twirled her lightly around. She squealed in surprise and held on. The ring caught around their arms, but they made no move to dislodge it.

"You _do _know how to have fun," she teased.

"For you, my lady, anything," Jareth said dashingly. He pulled her closer and they began spinning more slowly.

As the ring was falling slowly around their legs, Elora leaned in.

"Thank you for playing with us," she said. "I've had a wonderful time." She gently kissed him on the cheek.

Jareth tried to remain collected and dignified, though he suddenly felt three feet taller. He smiled as he continued the dance.

By now the ring was on the ground, but the players decided to bend the rules. And this time, even the fireys were too polite to object.


End file.
